Marie
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Vampire Diaries fic. What if there wasn't two Salvatore siblings? What if Stefan had a twin? Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable people; they belong to the lovely L.J Smith. So far the only person I own is Marie Salvatore. I am not making anything from this, this is just for fun.

Okay, Okay. I can just hear my reviewers from The Dark Prince, asking why I'm doing another fic instead of finishing the Dark Prince? Well I got bored with my last fic, so I'm writing this one. Don't worry, I'm going to be doing this one_ and _the Dark Prince, so don't get your knickers in a twist. I don't have an idea as of yet for the Dark Prince, but I'll get one. Keep checking my last fic to see if I've updated.

Okay, onto my new fic, a Vampire Diaries one. Hope you like? ;)

Marie.

Prologue. 

The day comes to an end and night quickly replaces it, engulfing everything in its path, but I am unafraid, for I am not human and the darkness is my natural habitat, it has been for quite some time. I suppose you are wondering just who I am? Very well then, I will tell you.

I am Marie Salvatore, an Italian vampire over five hundred years old, but I do not look a day over seventeen, the age in which I became a vampire.

I prowl the woods of Fell's Church, Virginia looking for my long lost brothers, who I am told have been spotted here on several occasions.

Perhaps you know them? My eldest brother is called Damon, he has pin straight jet-black hair that falls neatly over his forehead, though the last time I saw him, his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

He has eyes so black that you could fall forever in their depths if you look into them. He has high cheekbones, well-sculpted lips and is only about two inches taller than my five foot four inches. Damon looks to be in his early twenties, though that's hardly surprising since he was twenty when he became a vampire.

What can I say? Italians are short; at least they were in my day. You can tell when Damon has entered a room because he makes all the girls swoon and lust after him, he has that same effect on some men as well.

My other brother is called Stefan and is completely opposite to Damon. Apart from the fact that he is my twin, about a minute and a half older than me, Stefan does not get every single person's attention in a room like Damon.

Stefan has jet-black hair also, but his are in waves so thick that they have actually been mistaken for curls. He has forest green eyes rather than black and is about five or six inches taller than me, and is about three or four inches taller than Damon.

Stefan looks to be about seventeen as well, but he always seemed much older than that.

Even though Stefan and I are twins, we do not resemble each other that much. I look more like Damon than Stefan; I also have Damon's personality, which is probably why Damon was so protective over me when we were younger.

I have jet-black hair that goes all the way down to mid thigh and has a tendency to wave slightly, but is mostly straight. My eyes are neither black nor green but some in between colour, it just depends on my mood really if I am happy they are more of a murky green, but if I am angry they go the darkest black, darker than night itself.

I have high cheekbones, like my brothers. And full lips that I've been told make me a sculptor's dream. I once had my portrait painted my Leonardo da Vinci, which now sits in the Luvre right beside the Mona Lisa in France.

I have not seen either of my brothers for five centuries though I have kept track of them from the night they got out of the tomb they shared. I have hidden myself from them for reasons of my own. Curiosity has taken the better of me, so when I heard of my brothers being here and fighting an Original, I just _had _to see them, they are, after all, my family the only family I have left.

When I heard that they were here the first time fighting Katherine Von Schwartzchild, I had to avoid them. Why you ask? I have no idea.

*                       *                    *                   *                 *              *               *                *              *            *               *

The Original has been taken to a far away place where he will do no harm to others, this I have seen. I do not believe in ghosts or spirits, but I do not doubt what my eyes have seen, ghosts rose from their graves and took the Original to some far off place. There is some commotion going on in the clearing where my two brothers and some of Stefan's friends are, everybody is jumping for joy because not only has the Original been taken care of, but also Stefan's girlfriend has come back from the dead. Everyone that is, except Damon.

I watch from the shadows of the woods as he rejects Stefan and his girlfriend and shifts into a crow. He flies into the woods, not far from where I am hiding, and lands on the branch of the tree right next to my hiding place.

He takes off from the branch and drops to the ground, shifting into his human form just before he hits the ground with a heavy, but soft thump.

He dusts himself off and looks around himself, seeming to sense me nearby. I am supposed to be dead, so he won't know it is I he senses.

"Damon?" I half whisper. "Damon!"

Damon looks around for my voice, but cannot tell where it has come from, for I have pitched my voice so that it sounds as though it is coming from all directions at once.

Finally, he walks over to my hiding place after I let out a tiny giggle that I school girl would make. I step out from behind the oak tree I am hiding behind and face his back. I reach out and tap him on the shoulder. He spins around and his nose is about a foot from mine.

"_Boun__Giorno_brother." I say to him. "Long time no see."

Damon looks at me in disbelief, the entire colour drains from his face, making him even paler than a vampire should be. I believe I have struck him speechless for the first time in my very long life. He looks at me as though he has seen a ghost.

He swallows a few times, looking as though he is going to vomit.

"Marie?" he gets out in a half laugh, half gasp.

"It is me brother." I reassure him. He reaches out and touches my cheek, checking to see if I am real. I lean my head into his touch.

"But…that's impossible. You're dead!" he protests, loosing his cool exterior.

"On the contrary brother, so are you." I point out.

"But how?" he asks.

"How am I still alive?" I prompt. He merely nods his head, still in shock.

"The same way you are brother. Katherine made me a vampire the night before I died." I say.

Since the day I was born until the day I 'died', I had something wrong with my immune system that made me prone to all kinds of illnesses. Katherine had the same condition only mine was far worse. The surgeons said that it was a miracle that I had lived for as long as I did. Katherine knew that I was going to die one night when I was unable to breathe properly or get out of bed. The surgeon told my Father that I was not going to make it through the night.

So she made me a vampire since it was the only way to keep me alive, but something went wrong and I was buried along with my Mother, who had died in childbirth. 

After I explain this to Damon, he gets the normal vampire colour back and he pulls my into a hug, holding me tightly, not wanting to let me go.

Our Mother died shortly after giving birth to both Stefan and I, but Stefan's birth was complicated, where Stefan took almost twelve hours to be born, I was born in less than two minutes. Nobody even knew that Mother was pregnant with twins; I was so small that Father said I fit in the palm of his hand. 

Due to me having trouble breathing and being so small, Father was told I was not going to survive the next twenty-four hours. Boy did I prove them wrong. Whether Damon knew this, or I was female, he never once blamed me for Mother's death. It was always Stefan he blamed. Damon was very protective over me, and I looked up to him. I was closer to Damon than I was with Stefan, at night I would sleep in with Damon until he went to University, and then I slept in beside Stefan. Spending approximately nine months inside your Mother with another person in the womb with you will do that to you. Even now I can't sleep on my own, I always have a male sleeping in with me. I can't get to sleep if it's a female beside me, even though I am bisexual.

Damon was the one who actually named me Marie as a tribute to our late Mother, who was also called Marie, he used to pick me up and carry me everywhere with him. So did Stefan, I was so light that a ten year old could pick me clean off the floor and carry me about when I was seventeen.

*                *                    *            *              *              *               *            *              *               *             *          *        *

I pull back from our embrace to look Damon over. He hasn't changed in five centuries, except that that his hair is shorter than the last time I saw him.

"Come." I say, taking him by the hand, and pull him in the direction of Stefan and his friends. "I wish to see Stefan."

Reluctantly Damon lets me take him to the place where he had just left, and come short behind Stefan. I do the same thing to him as I did with Damon; I tap him on the shoulder.

"Stefan?" I say to him. He turns around and almost has heart failure. Stefan's reaction to me is even more comical than Damon's had been.

"Marie?" he asks, before he passes out. He falls onto the soaked grass, and lies limp.

"I was not expecting him to do that. Were you?" I ask Damon.

"Not really. But I'm not surprised that he did." He replies.

"Who are you?" a redheaded female asks, looking me over.

"What do you want with my boyfriend?" Demands another female, this one blond. She looks the spitting image of Katherine.

"I am Marie Salvatore." I answer. "I am Stefan's twin sister."

*                   *                *               *               *                *             *            *        *              *             *          *          *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue, or should I stop?

That was a nice surprise for Stefan wasn't it? I wonder if he's going to be okay? Only one way to find out…


	2. Ch 1: Reunion

**_Jez101:_** I guess that this story must be funny then, since you're still laughing? Yeah, everyone wants me to finish 'the Dark Prince.' Thanks for reviewing; glad you liked both this fic and 'Theorn.' Hope you like this next part? ;)

**_Leiska:_** Yeah, Marie _does _seem to have some real interesting effects on her brothers. Also she has a sense of humour that the other two don't have much of. I'm not saying they don't, just that Damon and Stefan don't let their humour show…Thanks for the review by the way. ;)

**_RoseWood1:_** Thanks; I just got bored seeing that the Salvatore brothers have another brother. Isn't two enough? Glad you liked this fic. Hope you like this next part? Thanks for reviewing. ;)

**_Thea101:_** Hello. You're back. I don't know why I made Marie bisexual, it just sorta happened that way. Maybe I wanted a different approach to it. The Dark Prince is almost finished though. Oh, don't cry, all good things must come to an end sometime, don't they? Anyways, hope you like this next part, and sorry for it being so short, I'm not feeling very well. :(  Well, thanks for the review, can't wait to see the next one.

Anyways. On with the story.

Part 1: Reunion.

"Twin?" the blond woman asks in disbelief. She looks back and forth between Stefan and me, and then she does the same with Damon and me instead.

"You don't look like Stefan." She says. "You look more like Damon, than Stefan."

"Everybody says that." I reply, dryly. "Well, everybody back in the fourteen hundreds anyways."

"So who's older between you and Stefan?" A brunette female asks.

"Stefan, but only by about a minute and a half." I reply.

I notice a very handsome blond boy looking at Damon's and my entwined fingers.

"Are you and Damon close?" he asks.

"Yes Matt, we are very close." Damon replies in his velvety voice. He lets go of my fingers and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, and wrap my arm around him.

"I think an introduction is in order." An auburn girl in a peach slip suggests.

"Good idea." The blond woman agrees. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"I'm Matt Honeycutt." The blond boy introduces himself, extending his hand out to mine, which I take.

"I'm Caroline Forbes." The auburn girl in the peach slip says.

"I'm Bonnie McCullough." The redhead says.

"And I'm Meredith Sulez." The brunette says, taking my hand in hers.

"Who's the redhead werewolf?" I ask, spotting a redhead male trying to escape through the trees.

"Oh. He's Tyler Smallwood." Elena says, rolling her lapis lazuli eyes.

"Uh…I think we'd better get Stefan somewhere to regain consciousness." Bonnie suggests.

"I think that's a good idea." I agree, bending down and picking up my unconscious twin. I pick him up easily and follow the others through the trees.

*                            *                          *                      *                        *                    *

After walking for sometime, we come to a boarding house where we go in and up the stairs. We go through one of the bedrooms and up a hidden stairway to the top and into the spacious room. This whole room makes up the whole third floor.

I walk to the bed and gently lay Stefan down on it. Five minutes later he stirs.

"What…what happened?" he asks groggily.

"You fainted little brother." Damon says.

"Fainted?" he asks. "Why?"

"You saw me, that's why." I say, emerging from behind Damon.

"Marie?" he asks.

"Don't faint!" I snap, spying him about to do the same thing as he did in the clearing.

"You're here! You're alive." He says, and then looks me over. "And…you're a vampire." He sighs when he says this.

"Yeah. I think it's starting to become a family tradition or something." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"I'm starting to think that too baby." Damon says, giving me a smile. Damon never smirks around me; every time he smiles at me it's always a _real _smile.

"Baby?" Bonnie tries and fails to suppress a giggle. "Why do you call Marie 'baby'?"

"Damon calls Marie baby, because she's the baby of the family." Stefan says, finally getting over the initial shock of seeing his long lost twin after so many years apart.

"So…Marie?" Stefan begins. "Care to enlighten us on what you've been doing these past five centuries?" 

"Well, I haven't been doing much. Just wondering the globe and spying on you two. That's about it." I answer, looking uncomfortably around the room.

"Have you been sleeping around just like Damon?" Bonnie asks, smirking which earns her a look from both Damon and me.

"Yes, why? You got a problem with that?" I ask, growling a little.

"Touché!" she replies.

"What can I say, it's not something I like to brag about." I say to her. 

"You know, you and Damon sound a lot alike." Meredith points out.

"Well I look like him, so why can't I act like him?" I ask.

"Come on. Enlighten us Marie?" Stefan prompts. "What have you _really _been up to?"

"Okay, I'll tell you." I say giving up. "After I 'died' I woke up in my tomb…"

*                             *                            *                             *                           *            

A/N: Sorry for this part being too short, but I really couldn't have been bothered lengthening it. And besides, I'm dying of the flu here…again. Anyways, part 2 coming up next. Please review and let me know what you think of this fic so far.


	3. Ch 2: Memories Part I: Loss of Innocence

**_RoseWood1:_** Thanks, glad you liked it. I just made Marie bisexual as a change, and me being bi myself, which I think most women are though. Anyways thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.

**_Sophie: _**Glad to like this story. Yeah I like it when people continue from the end of books as well, you want to know what they've been doing between the ends of the books and where their story starts. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review. ;)

**_Arrylle Gamere: _**Thanks; glad to know that this story is interesting. I hope it's better than the other three VD fics I wrote ages ago? Hope you like this part? And thanks for reviewing. ;)

**_Thea101:_** Hello again. Yes M'am I'm updating, I'm updating! Hold your horses, give me time. I'm still sick remember? I've now got the cold; the flu is still there, though not as bad. Well, here you go. I hope you understand this chapter? Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for loving the Dark Prince; glad you liked the ending for it. I'll se you in the next review no doubt? ;)

Okay, this is the start of Marie's memories, that's why it says Part I. I'm just putting down things that happened between Marie 'dying' and coming back as a vampire, and what she did for five hundred and some years, until she is reunited with her darling brothers. Damon…yummy. Sorry, snap out of it woman! Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you like it?

Part 2: Memories part I: Loss of Innocence.

Everything is so dark. What is going on? I look around, but I cannot see anything. I reach up and I can touch something rough and hard, it feels like stone. For the first time since waking up, I find myself lying down on my back on something equally hard, like the ceiling. I am in some kind of small room, I feel around myself even more panic setting in.

I am not in any room; I am in some kind of stone box! I have been buried alive. No! I start to sob my heart out, crying out to see if anyone can hear me.

"Help! Help me, please!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I stop making any noise and hold my breath, waiting, listening.

I hear nothing; I start to thump the stonewalls, ignoring the pain shooting up in my hands. I open my mouth and scream again.

"Damon! Stefan! Father!" I scream, the tears and panic coming in full force now. "Somebody please! Help me! I am not dead! Somebody…" I say that last word as a whisper.

I suck in a deep breath and then hold it. Was that a noise? Maybe it is just my imagination? No, there it was again, the rhythmic sound of footsteps approaching. 

"Hello? I am in here! I have been buried alive! Help!" I scream. I hear the footsteps coming closer. Then…they stop, right next to my head. I hear the scrape of stone against stone, and the lid of the stone box is push away. I look into the darkness, not as black as the box was, and I see a face looking inside.

"Marie? Are you all right?" the voice is feminine, vaguely recognisable. I finally figure out whom the voice belongs to.

"Katherine? Is that you?" I ask.

"Yes, it is I. Are you all right?" she asks again, reaching into the box and pulls me out.

"No. I woke up in here, and I was so frightened." I gasp, sobbing again. Katherine wraps her arms around me, and holds me tighter.

"It is all right Marie. You are safe now." She consoles.

"_Why was I put in there?" I demand, trying to figure out what had happened before I woke in the box._

"You were dying, so I made you a vampire. You 'died', so to speak, and were put into a tomb." She explains. It all comes rushing to me. Me lying in bed, too weak to even speak, Father, Damon, Stefan, Katherine and a few servants were all gathered around my bedside.

Later on that night, Katherine came into my room, Damon being downstairs with the others, asking if I wanted to die, I shook my head and then I remember the pain of teeth onto my throat, the feeling of my blood being sucked out. Then the feeling of something strange being poured into my mouth; exotic, and burning slightly. And then the feeling of being even more weak, and closing my eyes to go to sleep, and then waking up in that tomb.

"Oh…oh God!" I gasp. "I am a vampire?"

"_Ja, I am sorry, but I could not let you die, not when I have the ability to help you." Katherine says._

"So my family think that I am dead?" I ask.

"_Ja. You were put into that tomb three days ago, I have been keeping watch waiting for you to wake up." She explains._

"Where am I going to go?" I start to sob again.

"I do not know. Wait here and I will go get my maid Gudren." Katherine picks up her skirts and turns towards the direction of the house.

I am alone; I sit on the lid of the tomb and just think. I think of the good times I had with my brothers, the time that I slashed an enormous cut on Damon's arm from swordplay. I apologised to him but he just laughed it off.

I remember the time when there was a storm when I was about three or four, and me running from mine and Stefan's room, into Damon's, and hiding under the covers Damon holding on to me to comfort me. I remember the times that Stefan pushed some boy for making fun of me. And of the times that Damon called me _bambino, I doubt that I will hear anyone call me that again._

I am pulled out of my thoughts by footsteps coming towards me; at first I think it is Katherine come back with her maid Gudren. But as the footsteps come closer, I hear voices and neither of then are female.

"Damon. Why are we out here in the middle of the night?" the first voice says. Instantly I know that it is my twin brother Stefan.

"We are here because I want to know if Marie is a vampire or not." The second voice says. That belongs to my elder brother Damon. "Remember that Katherine is a vampire? I wanted to see if she had gotten to Marie on time and saved her life."

I do not want either of my brothers to see me, so I jump off the lid of the tomb and hide in the shadows far away from where my brothers are. 

The footsteps come closer, and I can see both of them now. Damon is holding a torch and the firelight catches his pitch-black hair, making it seem as though his hair is made of fire. He also has a grave and sad expression.

Stefan is right behind Damon, he is not holding a torch but is brandishing a stake. Is he going to stake me? I wonder to myself.

"Well?" Stefan asks.

"Well what little brother?" Damon sighs impatiently.

"Where _is _she?" Stefan finishes, looking at the closed tomb. Neither of them is strong enough to lift it by themselves.

"I do not know." Damon answers, looking around the mausoleum for any sight of me.

"Marie?" Damon calls out. "Marie? Are you there? Come on out, we are not going to hurt you."

Reluctantly, I step forwards so that they can see me. Damon whirls around and gasps.

"Marie?" Damon asks, he does not know whether to laugh or cry.

I nod my head; Stefan looks as though he has seen a ghost.

"Vampire!" someone yells. I snap my head up to look behind Stefan, and I see my maid Clara backing away, she must have followed Damon and Stefan out here. She turns and runs away, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Vampire! Vampire! Somebody help me!" 

I let out a growl, and I chase after her, I catch the back of her tattered dress and spin her around so that she is facing me, and she sucks in a breath to scream. I clamp a hand over her mouth and lunge at her throat, tearing the flesh and tapping in to the bloodstream.

Each mouthful makes me stronger and washes away the aching pain that had begun in my chest.

I drink until there is none left, and I throw away Clara's limp body.

"Marie?" I hear a weak voice ask, at first I think that it is Damon, but as I turn around and face the voice, I find that it was Stefan who spoke. He is very pale, and is swallowing a lot, looking as though he is about to vomit.

I cannot bear the expression that is pasted on his face; I turn around and flee into the night, with Damon screaming after me.

*                                *                                *                             *                       *          *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was finishing off The Dark Prince, and also, I'm still dying from, not the flu any more, but the cold. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll cherish these reviews forever. I already have 99 reviews in my fan fiction reviews folder in my email address anyways. ;) Hopefully this chapter was longer than the last? If not, I'll make the next one longer. ;)


	4. Ch 3: Memories Part II: Daniel

**_Therasa Silvernite:_** **__**Thank you. Um…yeah it _did seem as though something was missing, but I didn't know what. Glad you like the story. ;) Thank you for the review, and for saying the Marie is as stunning a character as her brothers. ;)_

**_RoseWood1: _**I had a feeling you were bi as well, I don't know why though. I think most women are, we can't decide whether to be heterosexual or homosexual so we just choose being bisexual. I have nothing wrong with my sexuality; I just picked bi because I could swing either way. I think Marie is like that too, I hadn't planned on her being bi, it just sorta happened that way. ;) Glad you love this story. Thank you for the review. ;)

**_Thea101:_** Well yeah I suppose you _have been in every single review since…I dunno…Who Are You? I think, I could be wrong; I'd have to go and check up on that. Awwwwww, poor baby! That's actually kinda funny, that three way thing with your friends. You understand my story? Wow! :: climbs up on soapbox and proclaims:: "Someone actually understands my story! Hallelujah!" Lol! Thanks for your review; I'll see you in the next chappie then?_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's so nice to be complimented on your story. Anyways here's the next chapter, part II to Memories, there is going to be a few of these, then the story will change back from the past to the present when Marie is talking to her brothers. Here it is folks.

Part 3: Memories Part II: Daniel.

The year is 1506; it has been twenty-five years since I last saw Damon and Stefan. I have been living in Milan for the past two decades; first five years I spent living in Tuscany. I have heard that Damon became a vampire, as well as Stefan, and he joined one of the Free Companies, ruthless Mercenaries. I have no idea of what became of Stefan. I have staged my own death, so that my brothers do not know that I am still alive. Marie Salvatore died when she became a vampire.

I have given in to the need and bloodlust, a take life whenever I see fit. I have become an assassin, and am feared by both humans and vampires alike. I am not known as Marie, but Liona, which means Lioness in Italian.  

I have heard that Katherine killed herself because Damon and Stefan wanted her to choose between them, but wanted both. Oh well, she was weak anyway only drinking the blood of animals. I have met several famous people, including Leonardo da Vinci, who has painted my portrait. I have also met Michelangelo.

I am not coming out of my Milan home, and going out hunting. I go to the forest that is close to my home; I walk through the trees listening to the nightlife around me. The crickets are playing their song and the owls have come out to hunt for vermin.

I walk to the middle of the forest, where I come to a clearing. I see a large group of people, about two-dozen men, and I see a single frightened young girl.

I hide behind the big oak tree and watch to see what they are doing.

"Look at what we have here." A big tall broad shouldered man says, crouching low to the ground, where the young girl is sitting. All around the men snicker.

"A nice young woman? Or a frightened little white mouse?" the man continues.

"Please…please don't hurt me." The girl begs. She is a pretty little thing; long light brown hair, large brown eyes, doe eyes. High cheekbones and well sculpted lips. She seems to be around the same age as I look, maybe a year older.

The men burst out laughing again, and the girl shrinks back from them.

"What is your name girlie?" a shorter man with red hair asks. He smiles broadly, and I can see that his top four incisors are missing.

"Carola." The girl answers in a small voice. "What do you want with me?"

"Well Carola, we are going to have some fun, and _you are going to like it." The first man speaks up. "But first, we are going to let Crow here have some fun with you first." He adds, nodding to the shadows behind the tree that Carola is against. "He is are leader you see."_

I see a figure emerge from the shadows, and inhale and involuntary gasp. The figure that came from the trees is shorter than the tall man, but what he lacks in height, he makes up for with looks. He wears all black and his hair is black also. He has high cheekbones, a cool stern expression, although he is grinning maliciously. He walks towards Carola, with his arms folded across his chest. I feel power emanating from him. I never knew that Damon could be this evil. I mean, sure he captures everyone's attention, and never lets out his temper, and things like that. But I have never seen him like this before.

Damon crouches in front of the trembling girl, and he grins even wider. He reaches out and strokes Carola's cheek; she instinctively tries to scramble away from his touch.

"Oh, _Bella, it is all right. Do not be afraid of me." Damon chides, which earns another snigger from the crowd of men._

"I am Crow. I am going to have some fun with you." Damon opens his mouth, and I can see two long delicate fangs in his mouth. Carola opens her mouth and lets out an ear-shattering scream.

"Help me! Somebody please help me! Vampire!" she screams. Damon looks at one of the men and nods to the girl. The man nods back, and goes over to Carola and gags her.

"Thank you Fabrizio." Damon says, as soon as the screaming has been muffled. 

I watch as Damon calmly stalks over to Carola and pulls her up by her dress, she screams but the gag only muffles the scream.

I turn away then, knowing that Damon is going to do something horrible. I walk away from the clearing as silently as a cat, and I hear a blood curdling scream come from behind me.

I walk on even faster, and I come onto the filthy streets where I find a nice young man, barely of age around eighteen. He is handsome; he has long dark brown hair, and from where I stand, he has lovely ice-blue eyes, high cheekbones, thin lips but kissable. And a well sculpted body.

I follow him targeting him as my prey. He turns off into an alley and I hear shouting, I also hear that dull _thwack _of skin and bone hitting skin and bone. I hurry into the alley and I see a group of young men around the same age as the one I have been following. They are huddled over the limp body of my prey; he is lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

He looks up at me momentarily and he manages a weak smile. I walk towards the group of men and grab the leader by the throat, I snarl showing my teeth, which have elongated to needle thin points. The leader starts to struggle, but I pull him to me and sink my teeth into his throat, after I drain him dry I throw his body away. I do the same to the other four guys, after I throw away the last body; I go over to my former prey and examine him.

He has a six-inch deep wound in his kidney, and is barely alive. He looks up at me groggily and I look into his blue eyes, I can see how much he is scared of me.

"Please…please. I do not want to die." He says to me, blood spurting from his mouth. "Please…"

I reach down and pick up the boy; I hold him close and bite his throat. With the last of his strength he holds on to me. I pull back and then bite my wrist, putting it to the boy's mouth.

I do not know why, but I feel responsible for this child. After drinking my blood for about ten minutes, I pull my wrist back, and I pick up the now unconscious boy and carry him back to my home.

*                              *                             *                           *                  *                *

He wakes up three days later, looking rather pale and ill. But he has become a vampire. I walk over to his bedside and sit down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Better. _Grazie._" He replies.

"What is your name?" I ask, tucking a lock of his long dark brown hair behind his ear.

"Daniel. Daniel Channahon." He replies. "What is yours?"

"You can call me Liona." I reply. "You are not from Italy are you?"

"No. I am from Ireland." He answers; he looks around himself then whistles through his teeth.

"Do you own this…castle?" he asks.

"_Si." I reply._

"What is your _real_ name Liona?" this boy is being extremely nosy.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, getting up and walk around the room, Daniel following me with his eyes.

"I do not know. But I _do _know that you are lying about your name." He replies.

"Alright. My _real _name is Marie Salvatore. Happy?" I answer, sighing.

"Yes I am." Daniel gets up, and tries his legs. He wobbles slightly, but grips the bedpost to steady himself.

"What happened to me?" he asks suddenly.

"What do you remember?" I prompt.

"I remember walking home from one of the taverns and then…uh…something." He says, trying to remember what else happened that night.

"You walked into an alley and got attacked, you nearly died, but I saved your life." I fill in the gaps.

"What am I?" he asks, looking from his hands to my face, searching for the answer.

"You are a vampire. I had to make you one to save your life." I explain.

"But why?" he sits on the bed, staring at the floor.

"I…have no idea." I sigh, sinking to the floor beside the bed. "Come."

I extend my hand out to him, but he looks at it like it is a snake.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asks.

"Hunting." At his confused look I add. "You need blood to make it through the change completely. If you don't you will die painfully."

He hesitates for a moment, and then takes my hand. We walk out the door, along the hallways, out of the front door, and then out into the night. 

*                                   *                             *                           *                                   *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was worse with my cold/flu. I'm better now, but I have a chest infection, dammit! Anywho, I'll need all the reviews I can get to make me feel better. The more I get the better I'll feel. ;)

By the way, flames will now be ignored and deleted. I would like to ask **_Iris on Ice_** where on Earth is my word usage sloppy? Granted, my spelling is atrocious, but that can't be helped. And I don't need to invest in a dictionary; you do for two spelling mistakes. 1) Else is spelt E-L-S-E not E-L-E-S-E. And 2) Usage is spelt U-S-A-G-E not U-S-E-A-G-E. If my wording is sloppy, your spelling is sloppy! If you don't like the story, DON'T READ IT! 

Does anyone else think my word usage is sloppy? I don't think it is, and neither does my English teacher after she read it. She's read all of my stories and she loves them. 

If you think my wording is sloppy please let me know IN A CIVILISED MANNER, and not being nasty in saying that I need to invest in a dictionary! Thank you.


	5. Ch 4: Memories Part III: Stefan

**_Jez101:_** How do you pick on Thea101? You meanie! She's one of my ongoing reviewers, leave her alone! Lol!!! Thank you, glad to hear that my word usage is not sloppy. And thanks again for the review. ;)

**_RoseWood1:_** Where abouts in the UK are you from? I'm from Northern Ireland, so Daniel lives close to me, yay! Well my chest does still hurt, but not as bad as what it was, I'll live anyways. You think that Iris is jealous? Maybe that's way, but there was no need for the criticism. Thank you for all that you have said about liking my story, and thank you for the review. ;)

**_Thea101:_** You again? Lol, you know I love you really. Does Jez101 keep you going? Want me to hit her for you? Lol!! Thank you, I know you love my stories, you wouldn't review otherwise. Yeah that's right, you have been sick sometimes, but you still reviewed after that. Don't call yourself dim, you aren't. It's just when I type stories out on the computer they go straight from my head onto the computer screen, I just think that they come out weird, until I read them that is. Thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter? ;)

Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like?

Part 4: Memories Part III: Stefan.

The year is 1639; it has been over one hundred years since I made Daniel a vampire. The fledgling has learned quickly, both of us are well known around the world. We have actually been called the Scourge of Europe. 

We now live in Boston in the New World, our home is quite large and is exquisitely furnished, most of the wooden furniture is made from mahogany; the tables, chairs, stools, and various other pieces. I specifically had our bed made, it is a bed big enough for about half a dozen people, and is made from a very strong iron.

Daniel is lying in the bed now, asleep. His dark eyelashes are like crescents on his cheekbones. I write him a note saying that I have gone out hunting and will be back in a few hours, I also promise to bring him back a nice young maiden.

I open the door and step out into the chilly winter breeze. I am dressed in a white shirt, with a long black jacket over it, trousers that are tight fitting and go down to just below my knees and knee high leather boots. I am dressed like a man; my father would have something to say about that…if I had dressed like a man back home. A triangular brimmed hat sits atop my head, my long black hair pulled back in a way that looks like it sits in between my shoulder blades rather than down to mid thigh.

I walk through one of the many forests, looking for some tasty morsel. It is near twilight, the sky overhead just turning pink with a hint of purple. The sun is still up, but it is slowly setting, I do not worry about the sun, as I have a talisman to protect myself from the harmful rays of the sun. The talisman is a gold ring with a lapis lazuli stone in the centre; it sits snugly on my ring finger, the finger before the little one on my left hand.

As I come to the middle of the forest, I hear the noises of a deer running away from something. Sure enough the startled thing runs past my field of vision and gallops away. A few seconds' later something man-shaped stumbles out from some bushes, the figure falls to his knees and curses. He is dressed in the same type of clothing as I, but his are tattered and filthy. He has longish curly black hair that falls to his shoulders, and a lithe body.

The figure's head snaps up and he looks at me, he has forest green eyes, classical high cheekbones, a straight nose and a well-sculpted mouth. There is blood trickling down his chin, and his lips pull back into a snarl, there is an animal light in his green eyes.  He growls at me, and then stumbles towards me, tripping over his own feet.

As the man approaches, I can make out whom he is. Although dirt is smudged on his face, I can still recognise my own brother. Over the past two centuries since becoming a vampire, I have learned _glamour_ spells to change the way I look. I do not look like the ill and innocent teenage girl Stefan knew…once, I now look slightly older and fatter, and I look every inch a man, and well muscled. With the glamour on that is what I look like, but with it off, I look the same as I did when I lived in Florence, Italy. The only difference is my eyes, they have an old look to them and they seem much more knowledgeable that I teenage girl should have.

Stefan is now ten feet away, when he falls to the ground. I see him shake and I feel the bloodlust emanating from him. Concern and protectiveness makes me walk to him and fall to my knees. He is lying on his side, and when I turn him over unto his back, he growls again.

"Now stop that!" I scold, my voice should sound deep and resonating to Stefan's ears. "There is no need to growl at someone when they are trying to help you."

"Leave me!" Stefan tries and fails to pull himself from my grasp. "Do you not know what I could do to you?"

"I could do a lot worse to _you_, Stefan." I hiss back at him._ Stefan stops struggling and looks up into my eyes, which are now a blue-grey from the glamour._

"Who _are you?" he asks. "And how do you know my name?"_

"Let us say that you do not shield your mind very well." I reply.

"Who are you?" he repeats. His eyes search my face, and right then I struggle to keep my mind well shielded from him. Even when we were human, Stefan knew what I was thinking due to us being twins.

"My name is John, John Channahon." I lie, taking on Daniel's last name.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He introduces himself, which is completely pointless. "You are a vampire?"

 "Yes. Come." I say, reaching down and pulling him to his feet. Stefan looks like he feeds very seldom; he is thinner than he was the last time I saw him.

"Where are we going?" he asks, reluctantly following me, stumbling over rocks and tree branches.

"I am going to catch you something to feed on." I reply. "You are barely alive."

"I do not feed on humans." Stefan says, coming beside me.

"I am not going to catch a human." I answer with a sigh. "I am going to catch that stag over there by the stream." I point to where a fully-grown stag is busy grazing by the tiny stream in the middle of the forest.

I turn to Stefan and put my forefinger to my lips.

***Hush! Do not make a sound*** I say in Stefan's head, trying my best to disguise my mental voice, not making it sound like my own.

Stefan looks at me and nods his head in understanding. I stalk noiselessly towards the stag, staying in the shadows; the stag snaps his head up and looks around, sensing a predator nearby. Not seeing anything, the stag goes back to feeding on the moist grass.

I am now only a few feet from the animal, when I suddenly spring out from behind a thick bush and am on the animal before it has time to gallop away. I wrap my arms around its throat, staying out of range from its kicking hind legs. I wrap my Power around the stag's mind, and then stick my elongated fangs into its throat. I few seconds later, it stops trying to kick me and relaxes.

I pull back from its throat, and look at Stefan who is eyeing the blood on my chin, and licking his lips.

***Come* **I say to him. Stefan eagerly bounds towards me, and crouches on the ground. I push the now sedated stag into his arms and he buries his fangs into the throat, right where my fangs have just vacated.

Stefan drinks his fill, and pulls back. He gags slightly, bringing up some blood.

"Easy, easy. Your stomach must not be able to handle that much blood." I say, rubbing his back. Stefan is still vomiting blood, and then he stops.

"Here." I say, pushing the stag back into his arms, which still has a lot of blood left. "Drink this slowly."

Stefan drinks the stag's blood again, but not as much as before. He keeps it down this time.

"_Grazie." He says, licking his lips._

"Do you have a place to stay?" I ask.

"No. I just live outside…where I belong." He whispers that last part.

"You will stay with me and my…brother until I find you a place to live." I say, getting to my feet and hauling him up with me.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks, looking doubtful.

"Yes, I am sure." I reply, walking away from him. He follows behind me, slightly out of breath.

After walking for about ten minutes, Stefan sways on his feet and then passes out. I catch him before he hits the ground. I carry him the rest of the way to my Boston home.

"You need to learn how to hunt better brother." I mumble to the unconscious body in my arms. I kick open the front door and start for the bedroom.

"Daniel? Get of the bed, I need to put him somewhere." I say to my lover, who is fully awake, but still lying in bed.

Daniel scrambles off the bed and falls flat on his face because his leg gets caught in the sheets. I put my unconscious twin in the vacated bed, and put the sheets over him. 

"Who is he?" Daniel asks, eyeing Stefan suspiciously.

"He would be Stefan Salvatore." I reply, not looking at him.

"Any relation?" he asks.

"Yes, he is my twin brother." I reply dryly. "Daniel? Do not mention me. I am now called John Channahon, your brother. I have a glamour on and I do not want him to know that I am alive."

"Why not?" Daniel asks.

"I am supposed to be dead." I reply. "I killed my maid in front of Stefan, and I could not bear the disgust shown on his face. That is way I faked my own death, and neither of my brothers know that I am still alive. So do not mention me."

"All right." Daniel nods his agreement.

"And Daniel?" I start.

"Yes?" he asks, looking from Stefan to me.

"Take down all of the paintings of me." I finish, I walk out of the door to get some hot water for a bath for Stefan, and personally he stinks and needs a bath badly.

*                                *                                *                                       *                   *

When I come back with the warm water, I see Stefan sitting up in bed looking around him.

"Stefan?" I get his attention. "Come with me, you need a bath. The water is already in the tub, you just need to get in."

"All right." He says, getting off the bed and follows me to another room.

"When you have taken your clothes off, leave them outside the door. I will fetch clean clothes for you to wear." I say to him. "Everything is there for you."

"All right." Stefan says. I walk out the door. "John?" I pause in the doorway, not looking at him, but I am listening.

"Thank you." He finishes. I glance back quickly and nod. I walk out of the door and into my bedroom, where Daniel I lying on the bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Stefan needs some clothes." I say to him. "You two are about the same height, will you let him have some clothes to wear?"

"Yes. Of course." He says, getting off the bed and rummaging through his chest of drawers. He gets out some clothes and a pair of leather boots and I take them to the bathroom. I knock the door.

"Stefan?" I say through the closed door.

"Yes?" he answers.

"I have left some clean clothes and a pair of boots outside the door for you." I say to him.

"Thank you.' He replies.

I put the clothing on the floor and walk downstairs. I go into my study and pull out some money from the top drawer of my desk, I gather some papers for another house that I own, I go back upstairs and see Stefan sitting on one of the chairs in the master bedroom. 

"I have some money for you and papers to a house that I own. You can stay there for as long as you wish." I say, handing him the money and papers.

"_Grazie_." Stefan says, taking the things from me.

"You may stay the night if you wish and go to the house in the evening. Or I could take you there right now. Which would you prefer?" I ask, sitting on the bed.

"May I spend the night here and go in the evening?" he asks.

"Yes, if you so wish?" I reply.

"I do." He replies.

"Very well then. I will go and make the guest bedroom for you." I say getting off the bed and go to the guest bedroom.

*                                  *                              *                             *                             *

The next day, Daniel, Stefan and I are sitting in my carriage on our way to my other home. When we arrive at the house, it is completely dark. We walk in silence to the door and I let us in, I get a match and light the candles, lighting the way in.

"This is it." I say, showing Stefan the grand tour. After he knows the layout, I leave him; Daniel and I walk to the carriage, when Stefan calls us back.

"Wait!" he says running out of the door. He catches up with us, and grabs my arm. "I just wanted to say thank you. Why are you doing this for me?"

I shrug before answering. "I have no idea."

"Well thank you anyways." He replies, letting me go.

"You are welcome." I reply.

As soon as Daniel and I get into the carriage, I turn to him.

"We have to leave. It is time to leave Boston and go somewhere else." I say, taking the glamour spell off me.

"All right." Daniel says, sighing. "Where are we going to go?"

"I do not know yet. Anywhere away from here." I say. The rest of the journey home is in silence; Daniel falls asleep with his head on my lap. I myself am thinking about seeing my brother again.

*                                         *                                            *                                      *

A/N: Whoa, long chapter! I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Would you like some spoilers? I would, but…I have no idea what's going to happen either. Tune in next time for another episode ::ahem:: chapter of Marie.


	6. Ch 5: Memories Part IV: Isabelle

**_Thea101:_** Thank you, I try my best to make the chapters brilliant. But…they might not come out that way. Awwwwww, I take it you go to school with Jez101? Thanks for reviewing Thierry's Secret by the way, and now there has been one other person to review it as well as you. Hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took so long to update. ;)

**_RoseWood1: _**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pass the flu on, it just sorta happened. Hope you feel better? Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter? Ooh Birmingham? Never been there…come to think of it, I've never once left Northern Ireland. Oh well. ;)

**_Leiska:_** Well you can wait no more, because here is the next chapter. Hmm, you make my fic sound like a drug, LOL. It's easy to get addicted to huh? When are you going to put up your HP fic? Let me know when you do so I can give you a proper review. ;)

Sorry for the long wait, but I just haven't been in the mood to update. Although I _have _been typing my fic out, just not putting it up. Until now. I decided to update for the Christmas holidays. **MERRY CHRISTMAS, SEASON GREETINGS, AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU CELEBRATE. **Some people don't celebrate Christmas, **HAPPY/MERRY WHATEVER HOLIDAY THIS IS FOR YOU! ;) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**_WARNING:_**** THERE WILL BE SOME KISSING GOING ON BETWEEN TO GIRLS, IF YOU DO _NOT_ LIKE THAT KIND OF THING _DO NOT READ!_** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Don't worry; there _is_ a fic in here…somewhere! LOL!!!

Chapter 5: Memories Part IV: Isabelle.

The year is now 1763; it has been over a century since I last saw Stefan. I have not heard anything about what he has been doing for that length of time, nor do I know anything about what Damon has been doing either.

Daniel and I have been living in Florence, I had decided to go back there because I know that both of my brothers are not there, repeatedly throughout the years, I have sent probing thought after probing thought to see where they are. But they are not anywhere near here.

I am walking around the Salvatore Estate where I grew up; the house is still standing which is a surprise. I would have thought that it would have been torn down. I walk to the house and look into one of the many dirty windows; this room was the family room all the furniture is still in the room.

In the far left corner is an overstuffed black velvet chair. A memory comes to mind, of me sitting in this very chair on Damon's knee, listening to his stories. The dress I was wearing was one that Damon himself had bought for me; it was made from blood red silk and the skirt was covered in black lace. A belt was wrapped around my waist, made from hundreds of garnets in different shapes and sizes. Garnets also inhabited my ears and fingers, there was also a garnet around my neck. 

In the middle of the room, pushed up into the wall, is a couch made from the same black velvet as the overstuffed armchair. It was here that Stefan taught me how to read and write, and learn about different cultures around the world. The dress that I was wearing that day was midnight blue on the bottom, and then went lighter as it got to the top; the very top of the dress was white, Stefan had bought me that dress. I had sapphires around my waist and in my ears and fingers, but the necklace that I had been wearing that day was the one Damon had given me, he told me that it had belonged to our mother. It was a huge gold locket, with the letter 'M' in the middle, hanging from the bottom of the locket was a huge pearl drop. The locket had been strung on two pearl chains. I am wearing the necklace now.

I move to near the back of the house; this was the enormous kitchen; pans and other kitchen utensils are scattered around the place, as well as some rags for cleaning. The whole place is thick with layers of dust, and cobwebs hang from the ceiling and the utensils.

I move to the back door and try the handle, to my surprise it opens. I walk through the door and into the kitchen. I slowly walk through it and some more memories spring from the deep recesses of my mind; coming into the kitchen and Cook giving me an apple, running through the kitchen to get away from Damon, giggling as I got to the back door, Damon close to my heels, out in the back garden near the white marble fountain, lying on my back gazing at the stars with Damon on one side and Stefan on the other.

I shake my head, and fight off the tears that are threatening to over flow. I walk out of the kitchen and into one of the enormous rooms that was empty of furniture, Damon used to practice his fighting skills with the sword here. Another scene unfolds in front of me, as I gaze at the dust filled room. Me at age ten watching my fourteen year old brother expertly swishing his sword in graceful movements, going up to him and asking if he would teach me how to fight with a sword. Damon laughing at my request, but giving in and teaching me some simple movements.

The scene shimmers and shows both Damon and I concentrating on fighting each other, I am sixteen nearing seventeen in this scene and Damon at twenty, and both of us are handling our sword expertly. The scene shows me slashing that huge cut in Damon's right arm, the blood trickling down his sleeve; I drop my sword and run to him. He looks at me and then laughs after I apologise, telling me that he is fine. The surgeon bandaging his arm, saying that the laceration was not deep.

I shake my head vigorously, and turn away from the room wiping tears from my face. I go to the staircase and go up. At the very top I turn left and go into the room Damon and I shared, there is still the same bed, and furniture there. I go to the bed and lay down on it, burrowing my head into the pillows and cry, soon I fall asleep.

*                                   *                                         *                                              * 

I wake up to hear some strange noises rustling in the hallway, right outside the door. I quietly get up off the bed, I start towards the door when suddenly it springs open, and I come face to face with a beautiful redheaded female. She is about the same height is me, and has long wavy red hair; she has pretty honey coloured eyes, and is stunningly beautiful.

"What are you doing in my home?" she demands, she has a mixed accent of Italian and English. Her honey coloured eyes blaze at me. "Who are you?"

"Your home?" I ask. "I will have you know that this home used to be mine."

"Do not be stupid!" The red head sputters. "This house has been empty for two centuries."

"Yes, I know." I murmur. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first." The red head says in child like tones.

"Alright. My name is Marie Salvatore." I reply, saying my name slowly. "Now please tell me who the hell you are, and what _you _aredoing in _my _home?"

"My name is Isabelle Armand. And what do you mean Marie Salvatore? You cannot be Marie Salvatore!" Isabelle insists.

"And why not?" I demand.

"Marie Salvatore died over two hundred years ago. This is the Salvatore Estate, none of them are alive." She protests.

"You know about the Salvatores?" I ask.

"Yes, I know quite a bit on them." She answers.

"What about the Conte di Salvatore? His name was Guiseppe, whatever became of him?" I ask.

"He died of a broken heart. First his wife dies giving birth to twins, a son Stefan, and a daughter Marie. Then Marie dies at seventeen with a very bad illness, and then both his sons Damon and Stefan die within a week of their sister, apparently they killed each other over some blond ditz of a girl that they both were in love with. It was just too much for the old man, he died a month later from being broken hearted." Isabelle says.

I sit back down on the bed, taking in what happened to my father. A wave of guilt hits me, and I break down in tears again. Isabelle comes over to me, and pulls me into her arms.

"Why are you crying? You never knew them." She says, rocking me from side to side.

"But I did know them!" I protest. "Damon was my older brother, and Stefan was my twin. Guiseppe was my father. How can I not cry when my father died because of me? Damon killed Stefan not only because he was in love with Katherine, but also because he was angry at the universe that took me from him. Stefan killed Damon because he was jealous, and Stefan blamed Damon for killing Katherine."

"You know about Katherine?" Isabelle asks.

"Yes I know about Katherine. She was the daughter of Baron von Schwartzchild. She came to stay with us because she was recovering from the same illness that I had, only mine was worse." I reply in between sobs.

"Did you know that Katherine was a vampire?" she asks, looking at me.

"Yes, she made me a vampire to save my life." I reply, momentarily forgetting that I am talking to a human.

"You are a vampire?" she asks, not letting go of me.

"Yes." I reply. "Go ahead, scream, and run. I do not care what people think of me any more." I reply, crying even harder. I used to be called the Black Death by the Romani gypsy camp a decade ago. If only they could see me now. Some Black Death I turned out to be.

"I will not run away." Isabelle says, holding me tighter.

"You are not afraid?" I ask, looking up into her honey coloured eyes. She gazes down into my eyes, which are most likely to be a sad green colour, on the verge of going black. The colour they go when I have been crying.

I must look like a fool, here I am the Scourge of Europe and the Black Death, and what am I doing? I am breaking my heart over something that has happened over two centuries ago.

"No am I not afraid." She replies.

"Why not?" I ask, completely bewildered and intrigued by this…human woman. She is not afraid of me, and yet all of the other humans, men and women alike, run screaming from the very mention of my name, Liona.

"I do not know why, but I am unafraid." Isabelle says, shrugging slightly. 

"Strange. Most people run away screaming." I reply. Isabelle laughs at this.

"I am not most people. I believe in things like this." She answers. I look outside the window and gasp.

"I am sorry, but I must go." I say to her.

"Why?" Isabelle asks, letting me go.

"I should not have stayed out this long. It is near dawn, and I told my lover that I would not be gone long." I say, getting up off the bed, and put on my jacket. I head out of the door, but Isabelle calls me back.

"Marie?" she says. "Where can I find you?"

"There is a cottage not far from here, go into the woods and head north until you come to a huge clearing. My cottage is right in the middle of it." I reply, heading out the door, and running down the stairs, my boots making clicking noises on the old wood.

I run out the front door and to the stables where my black horse -Shadow- has been tied. I untie him, and mount him; we go galloping off down the road.

After riding on the dirt road for ten minutes, I pull on the reins and Shadow turns left into the woods, we head north until we come to the clearing, and Shadow slows down to a walk. I dismount him and walk him into the stables. I walk out and onto the path stopping in front of the front door of the cottage.

I open the front door and step in, closing the door behind me. I send out a short burst of power to Daniel, his reply tells me that he is upstairs taking a bath. I warily climb up the stairs in immediately turn right and into the huge opulent bathroom. Daniel is busy leaning back in the ceramic bathtub, arms stretched out on either side of him, eyes closed.

"How was your trip down memory lane?" he asks, not opening his eyes.

"Awful. I never thought that I would break down like I did." I reply getting undressed, and climbing into the warm water beside my lover. I slide over and he wraps his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. I close my eyes and lean into his embrace.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asks, moving me so that I am sitting in between his legs. He starts to massage my shoulders.

"I will survive." I reply. Suddenly there is a faint knock on the front door. "Who would be calling at this time in the morning?"

"Maybe you had better go answer it?" Daniel suggests after the knocking refuses to stop.

"Alright." I sigh, getting out of the tub and putting on my black silk bathrobe. I walk downstairs and answer the front door.

*                                   *                             *                              *                        *

"Isabelle?" I say as I figure out whom the person on my doorstep is. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I just came by…to…to…" she says, before she leans in and kisses me.

"What was that all about?" I ask, as soon as she pulls back.

"I…came to tell you that I am in love with you." She replies. "I have no idea why, I just am."

"Uh…come on in." I say, stepping back and letting Isabelle in. I close the door behind her. I lead her into the family room where she sits down.

"I will be right back." I say to her, turning around and almost bolt it out of the room. I run upstairs and storm into the bathroom, where Daniel is wrapping his own midnight blue bathrobe around himself.

"Who was it?" he asks.

"A girl that I met living in my home. Her name is Isabelle, and…well…she kissed me, then she said that she's in love with me." I explain.

"Do you love her?" he asks. At first I think that he is being funny, but the look on his face says otherwise.

"I…I…have some kind of feeling for her, but I do not know if I am in love with her." I say, choosing my words carefully.

Daniel just nods. "Can I see her?" he asks.

"All right." I say, leading him down to the family room where Isabelle is waiting.

"Daniel, this is Isabelle Armand." I say, looking from one to the other. "Isabelle, this is Daniel Channahon, my…partner."

They shake hands. 

After talking for about an hour, I do not know how, but all three of us are in the Master bedroom, doing something other than talking.

*                                    *                                   *                        *                       *

Later on in the day, after the sun has come up, Isabelle asks me if I would make her a vampire. After analysing my feelings for the human, I agree.

She wakes up three days later, and all three of us go out hunting. We live in Florence for another decade, but then we move back to the New World, which is now called America. It is there that something terrible happens…

*                                      *                                  *                          *                      *

A/N: Ooh, I wonder what happens? Only one way to find out…tune in next time for another chapter of Marie. Please review and let me know what you think. Another long chapter by the way.


	7. Ch 6: Memories Part V: The Loss of a Lov...

Thea101: Hello. I had a very good Christmas, what about you? Hope you had fun? I did.

Thank you, I do try my best to make my stories interesting. I am now currently writing a book, but it's only started. Don't worry; I'll still update my stories. Thanks for the review. ;)

RoseWood1: That's just given me an idea, thanks for that. Bonnie was Isabelle? I might do that. Thanks. ;) Hmmm, hmmm…sure. You loved it when the girls kissed didn't ya? Hahahahahahaha. Don't worry one of my friends did as well. Glad you liked this chapter. Ummm, you know the way you said that Isabelle is your favourite character? Well…nah, I think I'll let you read on to find out. Sorry. Thanks for the review. 

Jez101: Thank you. And a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you as well. Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. ;)

Here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoy? 

And a one, and a two… (Sings)

Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Medusa. Happy Birthday to me. I'm 18 today, in case you wanted to know.

Part 6: Memories Part V: The Loss of a Lover.

The year is 1888, and Daniel, Isabelle and I have moved to London, England. There have been reports in the newspapers about murders in the White Chapel District. These murders have been prostitutes, so far only three have been murdered. The killer is calling himself Jack the Ripper, possibly because he rips his victims abdomens out. The Inspector on the case is Inspector Fredrick Abberline; so far he has not discovered who the murderer is.

Due to these…unfortunate circumstances, we have had to keep a low profile. Otherwise, fingers will be pointing to us, and we would have to leave, after I have created a massacre if it comes to that.

All three of us are sitting in the large, lush living room in my London mansion. Suddenly Isabelle stands up, and addresses both Daniel and I.

"I'm going out hunting. I can't stand not being out, and I also can't stand animals' blood. I _have _to have human blood, otherwise I'll go mental." She states, these are the last words that I'll ever hear Isabelle speak.

"Alright love." I say, looking up from kissing Daniel's neck. I am sitting on his knee, teasing him; I have been at it all day. "Just be careful, and wipe your victim's memory of you." I say to Isabelle's retreating back. 

I sigh, and look at Daniel.

"Is it me, or has Isabelle become…how shall I put it…restless lately?" I ask, lifting up Daniel's hand and gently nipping his index finger.

"She's become restless." Daniel replies with a sigh of his own. "But it's probably to do with being bored. She can't go out much because of this stupid Jack the Ripper case going on."

"Well I hope that she is careful." I say, sighing again. "All we need is for someone to point the finger and accuse us of these murders."

"You know that she'll be careful." Daniel says, pushing some of my long black hair away from my face, before leaning in and kissing me.

*                             *                              *                         *                            *        *

It is near sunrise when the knock on the door comes, I open it to find Inspector Abberline standing outside, with a few policemen behind him.

"Good morning Miss." The Inspector says, taking his hat off. "Are you Miss Marie Salvatore?" I have gone back to using my real name. No one here knows who I am, so there is no point in hiding anymore.

"I am." I reply. "What is this all about?" I demand.

"I am sorry to call at this time Miss. I am Inspector Fredrick Abberline." The police officer introduces himself.

"I know who you are Inspector. But what has this got to do with me?" I ask.

"Tell me. Did you happen to know a woman by the name of Isabelle Armand?" Abberline asks.

"Yes I do. She is a very dear friend of mine." I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Ma'am. We found her in the river." The Inspector says, looking gravely at the floor. "She had a bit of a picket through her heart. I'm terribly sorry Miss, but she died three hours ago."

"What?" I gasp, hand flying to my mouth. "How…how did this happen?"

"We don't know Ma'am. We got a call saying that a woman was found in a river with a picket in her chest. We checked her out and found her name." Abberline says. 

"We would like you to come down to the morgue and identify her." Another police officer says.

"Alright. Let me get my cloak." I say, walking back into the house. I walk into the living room where Daniel is, and grab my cloak.

"Anything wrong Marie?" Daniel asks, looking up from the book he is reading.

"Inspector Abberline is here." I say, still not over the shock of hearing about Isabelle.

"Who's he?" Daniel asks confused.

"The Inspector on the Ripper case. He says that Isabelle is dead. I am going to identify the body." I answer, wrapping my cloak around me and fasten it. The buckle is an eagle, one of the two animal forms I can take. The other form is a jet-black panther.

"What?" Daniel's reaction is somewhat similar to mine. "How?"

"A picket through the chest." I reply.

"I'm coming with you." Daniel demands.

"Alright, but hurry up." I say, turning around and heading back to the front door with Daniel putting on his coat.

"This is my fiancé." I say to the questioning look on Abberline's face.

"Ah right." He replies. "Let's go shall we?"

"Yes." I say.

"Do you have a carriage?" Abberline asks. "We came here on foot."

"Yes." I answer. "Follow me."

All of us walk to the back of the house where my exquisite carriage is waiting. It is black, freshly polished, and huge. It is able to hold at least ten men. It also has my crest on it; a picture of an eagle whose claws are intertwined with that of a hawk- Daniel's bird form. Isabelle wasn't strong enough to shift into an animal.

All of us climb in, and one of the officers sits on top and takes us out of my back garden.  

*                           *                              *                            *                               *

Half an hour later, I am standing in the morgue in front of a table with a dead body underneath a white shroud.

"Prepare yourself Ma'am." The doctor says. He pulls the shroud off like a magician revealing his assistant that has reappeared.

"No!" I gasp, clutching my stomach at the sight in front of me. Isabelle, my beloved Isabelle is lying on the table, completely naked. She has a huge gaping hole in the middle of her chest.

"Is this Isabelle Armand?" Abberline asks.

"Yes." I say, tears running down my face. Daniel grasps me and pulls me into his arms, where I break down completely. Something I haven't done since returning to my Florence home over a century ago.

I turn back and let an explosion of power erupt out of me and into the minds of all the humans in the room.

"You will forget that I was ever here. There was no body of a woman called Isabelle Armand. Nobody but the whores has died recently. You will forget that Daniel was ever here also." I say through clenched teeth in a hypnotic voice.

I reach out and grab Isabelle's naked body and bring her outside.

"Marie?" Daniel says, grabbing my arm. "What are you doing?" he asks, seeing me set Isabelle down on the ground. I take her hand in mine and kiss it.

"_Mi amore voi._" I say, taking the gold ring off Isabelle's finger. It has a lapis lazuli stone in the centre of it, the size of my little fingernail. It is a talisman to prevent the sun's rays from killing us.

I lean down and kiss the top of Isabelle's head, just as the sun comes up and burns her body to ashes.

"Go get me the urn that is in the carriage." I say to Daniel, still through clenched teeth, but this time it is also through the tears. Daniel scurries off to the carriage, and then comes back five minutes later with a gold urn in his hands.

I take the urn form him and gather Isabelle's ashes and put them into the urn. Afterwards, both Daniel and I go back to the carriage and set off home. Once there I tell Daniel to pack his things.

Three hours later, we are on our way back to America, where we will stay in my old home in Boston.

*                                 *                                  *                           *                            *

A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but it's 11:15pm, and besides that, my ass hurts. Info about Jack the Ripper is true by the way, just thought that might spice the story up a bit. Sorry I killed off Isabelle, but I wanted Daniel to stay with Marie. DON'T HIT ME ROSEWOOD1. I'M SORRY!!!!!

_Mi amore voi_ = I love you.


	8. Ch 7: Heartache

**_RoseWood1:_** I'm sorry I killed Isabelle. Oh don't cry, you really liked Isabelle didn't you? You like Jack the Ripper? Hmm, he's all right, wait a minute, nobody knows who Jack the Ripper was, he could have been a she. Thank you for the happy birthday, ach horrible 18. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. ;)

**_Leiska:_** Hello honey, you liked Isabelle too? I'm sorry, but it made the story interesting though you have to admit. Happy Birthday to you too. ;) Sweet Sixteen. Hope you like this chapter? ;)

**_Jez101: _**Thanks; I'll need all the luck I can get for my book. Yeah, I think Marie and Daniel make a great couple, so did Marie and Isabelle come to think of it. Thank you, I had a great birthday. Yeah, none of the other fics that I've read had anything with Jack the Ripper in it, so I decided to add some real history in there. Glad to know that it's made the story interesting. ;)

**_Thea101:_** You and Jez101 said practically the same thing about Marie and Daniel, do you know that? Yeah the Ripper did do pretty horrible things, but I'm interested in things like that. I know, I know, I'm morbid but I can't help that. Bloody hell, it's 6:45pm and here I am yawning every five seconds, and I got up and 12:40 today. Hmm. Anyways hope you like this chapter? ;)

This chapter is dedicated to RoseWood1, hope you like the twist I did? Since I killed off your "girl" I'll make it up to you by the end of the chapter. Hope it's good? ;) I'M SORRY FOR KILLING OFF ISABELLE! ::ducks from flying vegetables:: Hey! Watch with the cabbage! 

**_WARNING: A LITTLE FEMSLASH HERE FOR YA. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THINGS LIKE THIS, THEN DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

Part 7: Heartache.

"To this day, I still don't know what happened to Isabelle." I say to my brothers, coming back to the present day.

"Is Daniel still alive?" Bonnie asks, breaking through my train of thought.

"Yes." I reply, looking at the floor, tears present in my eyes. Even though Isabelle has been dead for over a century, it still pains me to think about her.

"Is he still with you?" Elena asks.

"Yes, but he broke off our engagement." I reply looking up from the floor to meet her eyes, but instead I look into a pair of black eyes exactly like my own.

"Why did he break it off?" Damon asks.

"After Isabelle died, I went out looking for comfort and solitude. I got it the only way I knew how." I answer, trying not to think about that.

"Which was?" Meredith asks.

"Sleeping with everyone I could find." I reply. "Daniel couldn't give me that comfort and solitude because he was heartbroken like me, so I got it from those around me."

"I take it Daniel found out?" Stefan asks.

"Yes, he found out about forty years after I started, and he ran after that. I never saw him again until twenty years later." I say, trying to give as little information as possible. "He told me he'd take me back, on one condition."

"What condition was that?" Matt asks, looking at me intently.

"That I'd never sleep with anyone else other than him. That I'd have to be true to him, believe in monogamy if you will." I say, sighing. "And I've lived up to that. Instead I went out looking for you two." I look at both Damon and Stefan when I say that.

"How long have you been looking for us?" Stefan asks.

"For most of this century." I answer. "I never had anything to live for after Isabelle died, and when Daniel left me I went on a killing spree. It was the only way to ease the pain, to inflict pain and death to others."

"Sounds like you were trying to wear Damon's shoes." Meredith mumbles.

"They wouldn't fit." I reply, trying to be funny. "After Daniel left, I went home and started massacring the people there. Then I moved from Italy to France and Spain, and then all over Europe, killing as I went, revelling in the bloodshed. I murdered people in Russia, Greece, Turkey, and Egypt and all over the East. I met Daniel in Germany, when I was attempting to kill Hitler. Then we went back home, and for a while I gave up killing, but the heartache made me do it again. 

We moved back here to America, and I created more havoc. Daniel couldn't say anything about the murders; he knew how much the pain hurt. And besides." I say, shrugging. "He'd rather I took lives, than me betraying him again."

"Strange man." Matt mumbles.

"Where are you living?" Damon asks, ignoring Matt's comment.

"Just outside Fell's Church." I reply. "Speaking of, I'd better head back home or Daniel will be wondering where I am." I say, consulting my watch.

"Marie?" Stefan asks.

"Yes Stefan?" I ask, looking up at him lying in the bed.

"Mind if we stay with you?" he asks.

"Who's we?" I look around the room.

"Elena and I? Elena's supposed to be dead, so she can't go home." Stefan answers.

"Of course you can." I reply, giving my twin a pained smile. Reminiscing about Isabelle has made the pain come back full force.

"And what about me?" Damon asks in his lazy velvety voice. "I'm sure my little _bambino_ would let me stay with her?" at this, Damon gives me his most charming and dazzling smile.

"Come on then." I say grabbing his hand and drag Damon off the bed. I giggle as we both loose our balance and we end up in a heap on the floor, Damon underneath me. He actually laughs when we fall, he picks himself up into a sitting position and I sit in between his legs, wrapping my arms around his waist. I hold on tight, not wanting to let go. Damon holds me back with equal tightness, I pull back slightly and give Damon a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed doing that." I say, beaming at him. I look up to the bed, into Stefan's eyes. "Stefan Lorenzo Salvatore!" I hiss, using his full name. "Get your ass down here right now!"

Stefan looks at me; his expression is one of shock, surprise and a little anger for using his full name. But he gets off the bed and kneels down on the floor beside Damon and me. I let go of Damon and wrap my arms around my twin, hugging him tight. I reach up and give him a peck on the lips as well.

"I missed to guys so much." I say, tears falling down my face. Both of my brothers look at one another then they both embrace me, Damon from behind and Stefan from the front.

*                          *                             *                          *                             *

Half an hour later, all of us, including Bonnie, Meredith and Matt, are sitting in my black stretched limo, cruising down the roads of Fell's Church. After two hours, we pull up to a long twisting driveway, and the car parks in front of a tall black mansion.

I get a series of "wows" and a few whistles, from the sight of my magnificent house.

"You live _here_?" Bonnie asks in her squeaky voice.

"Yes. I have lived here for about ten years or so." I reply, opening the car door and climbing up the steps leading to the front door. The others follow; the limousine drives off to the garage near the back of the house.

I knock the huge _lignum vitae _door, which opens to reveal a tall burley man dressed in a black suit, complete with tie.

"Good morning My Lady." The man greets, opening the door and lets all of us in.

"Good morning Miguel." I reply. "Everything been alright while I've been gone?"

"Yes My Lady." He replies.

"Where is Lord Daniel?" I ask, looking around the foyer and up the spiralling staircase.

"I think he said something about going on the Internet looking for something. He also said that he wishes to see you My Lady." Miguel answers.

"I take it he's in one of the libraries?" I ask.

"Yes Ma'am. I believe he's in the one in your wing of the house." Miguel replies.

"Thank you Miguel." I answer, gesturing to the others to follow me. We walk up the staircase and into the elevator on the first floor. I push the button for the fourth floor, and we go up.

The elevator stops and we all climb out. I lead the way to two huge double doors, both made out of the same _lignum vitae_ as the front door, with golden handles. I open one of the doors and enter my favourite library in the whole house. The walls are simply covered in paintings, one of which is my beloved Isabelle, this painting is life-sized, and I painted the picture myself about ten years after she died.

This library has books galore, thousands upon thousands of books around the room. The library is about fifty feet wide and forty feet long. The room also has about twenty computers of the best models. On one of the computers I see a figure with long brown hair, he is typing away furiously.

I go up to him silently, and wrap my arms around his shoulders. I put my hand under his chin and tilt his head back; I lean down and give Daniel a long and passionate kiss. I pull back and Daniel looks up at me and smiles.

"Today has definitely started off well for me." He says. He looks behind me to see Damon giving him the angriest glare I have ever seen. Damon is known to do that, I once had a boy who fancied me when I was thirteen, he kissed me and Damon broke his arm because of it.

"Down boy." I say to my brother, seeing him seething at Daniel. Can you tell that Damon is protective over his baby sister?

"Who's your friends?' Daniel asks in a scratched voice, not taking his eyes away from Damon.

I walk over to Damon and Stefan and introduce them both. 

"This is my twin brother Stefan." I say to Daniel, holding Stefan's hand. 

"And _this_ is my older brother Damon." I say, holding Damon's hand. Damon pulls his hand from mine and wraps it protectively around my shoulders, the look on his face says one thing: "MINE!"

"He's very…protective." Daniel says, eyeing Damon's arm around me. It looks as though the monster with the green eyes is coming out from Daniel. This monsters name is Jealousy.

"He gets like that, don't worry." I say. For the first time, I look at Bonnie, who's standing underneath Isabelle's portrait, and gasp.

"What is it?" Both Damon and Daniel ask.

"Look at Isabelle's painting, and look underneath." I say in an excited whisper. Everyone looks at the painting and then at Bonnie.

"Oh. My. God!" Daniel gasps.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks in a panicked voice. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she demands.

I walk over to Bonnie and touch her face. I pull her back and turn her around so that she's facing the painting. Bonnie gasps and puts her hand to her mouth.

"That's…that's…me!" she says, hyperventilating.

"That's Isabelle." I say to her, holding her upright. I turn Bonnie back so that she's facing me this time. "You came back to me." I whisper, putting my cheek against hers. I gently nuzzle at Bonnie's face, and then I start to cry.

Bonnie wraps her arms around me, and I pull my face back to look at her. As I do, Bonnie leans in and kisses me. I thought goes through my head at this particular moment. ***Bonnie is Isabelle reincarnated!***

*                       *                          *                           *                     *                   *

A/N: Awww. Poor Marie. Oh well, she got her Isabelle back, but she's different. How will Bonnie cope with finding out that she's really Isabelle's reincarnation? Find out in Part 8: Remembrance. Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Ch 8: Rememberance

**_RoseWood1: _**You read this before going to school? You're mad! No offence or anything. Actually I'm not really fussed on Bonnie, though I do admit I look a little like her; I've got red hair in curls, but I have blue/green/grey eyes, and glasses. Well I'm glad you liked that last chapter; hope you like this one as well. I don't think this one's as long as the others, but I'll make the next one longer. I promise. ;)

**_Leiska: _**::Parade comes out because I've updated:: yay!! I've updated, Whoo hoo!!! Here ya go honey, next chapter. Yeah I can definitely tell that you're addicted to my stories, I think a few people are. Hope you like this next chapter. ;)

**_Thea101: _**I like your fic, and not just coz I helped with the last two chapters. Well practice makes perfect, keep writing stories and then you'll be good at them. I'm not gonna say anything about you and Jez101, you're both mad. Hope you like this chapter? ;)

**_Jez101: _**hehehe, you both are weird. Both you and Thea101. Yes Ma'am, I've updated, see? Yeah I think Damon suits being the over protective big brother as well. Gives him someone to love and cherish, since him and Stefan aren't that close. Do you think I should make Damon and Stefan love each other as brothers? I think I might put that down actually. Hope you like this chapter. ;)

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had no idea on what to put into this chappie. But now I do, as you can see. So I hope you guys love this next chapter. Serious big brother Damon in this. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna kill my little shit stain of a younger brother. Pardon my French.

Part 8: Remembrance.

All of us have moved from the library and into the common room, which connects, to Daniel's bedroom and mine. This room is huge and painted black with swirls of midnight blue, the décor makes the walls look like the sky at midnight. 

A few couches and chairs are in the room, along with some cherry wood furniture; the huge chest of drawers, the cabinet, a few wooden chairs and the mantel piece surrounding the huge fireplace are all made out of the same cherry wood.

Elena and Meredith share one of the loveseats, Matt and Stefan are sitting on the two-seated couch, Damon is lounging on a blood red armchair, and Bonnie, Daniel and I are sitting on the 'L' shaped couch. Daniel is on my right and Bonnie is on my left, she is asleep with her head resting on my chest, my arm around her slight frame.

"You are all welcome to spend the night here if you wish." I say to Meredith, Matt and Bonnie.

"Are you sure it won't put you out?" Matt asks.

"I'm positive Matt." I reply. "I will send up Lara to make up a room for you each. You can call your parents to tell them you are staying."

"_If _they are staying." Daniel says, reaching over and kisses my temple. I accidentally catch Damon's eye, and see him looking at Daniel with distaste.

"Sure. We'll stay." Meredith says, making Damon tear his eyes away from Daniel. Why is he looking at Daniel with such hatred and not Bonnie? Bonnie is cuddled up next to me, which is more than what Daniel is doing. He's just sitting there minding his own business. Maybe it's because Damon feels threatened by Daniel because of the whole male thing. Males are such territorial bastards.

_*I don't like him. That's why I won't stop looking at him*_ Damon says to me mentally.

_*Why? What's wrong* _I ask back, careful to block my thoughts from Daniel.

_*There's something about him that I don't like*_ He replies.

*What is it* I ask.  

_*I don't know. But as soon as I find out…well let's just say I'll kill him if he hurts you* _Damon replies, narrowing his eyes at Daniel, who is not looking at him.

"So…where do we stay?" Stefan asks, sensing the conflict between the other two male vampires.

*                             *                             *                        *                     *                 *

It is the next day, and all of us are gathered in the enormous living room, the humans are sitting with plates and bowls of food.

"Do you remember anything of your past life Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"Well, some things." The redhead replies, finishing off her cornflakes and sitting back in the loveseat that both her and I share.

"What things are they beloved?" I ask, wrapping my arm around the younger, smaller girl's shoulder.

"Basically what you told us last night when you were telling Damon and Stefan what you've been doing for the past five centuries. When I heard you telling the story, I felt a wave of déjà vu when you were telling about me – I mean Isabelle." Bonnie replies, cuddling closer to me.

"Anything else?" I ask. Bonnie looks up at me and understanding comes to her face.

"You mean, do I remember who killed me?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer, looking at her hopefully.

"No. I was attacked from behind. When I fell to the ground, I only saw my attacker's feet before…you know." She shrugs, and then shivers.

"So Bonnie's – I mean Isabelle's death is still a mystery then?" Meredith asks.

"It appears so." I reply.

Damon, who has been sitting quietly and staring inconspicuously at Daniel – again – speaks up. "I think that I'll go out hunting." He gets up off the armchair and grabs his leather jacket; he swings the jacket around and slips it on his shoulders. He looks at Stefan.

"You coming little brother?" when Stefan shakes his head, he turns to me. "What about you _bambino_?" Before I can refuse, Damon talks to me mentally.

*I need to talk to you outside. Don't worry about any of the humans…or Bonnie, Stefan's here, he'll take care of them* 

_*All right* _I reply back mentally. Out loud I say. "Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." I detach myself from Bonnie and kiss her on the forehead. I walk over to Daniel and plant a kiss on his lips.

Both Damon and I walk out the front door, I grab my leather duster on the way out.

*                                *                                 *                             *                           *

Both my older brother and I walk into the forest surrounding the back of my mansion. We walk into the forest without saying anything, but when we come to a row of bushes and hide waiting for our prey to arrive, I break the silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, turning around and studying Damon's passive expression.

"Daniel." Just one word comes from his mouth, and his voice his dripping with menace. Damon doesn't even look at me, but he keeps his eyes up ahead, waiting patiently for the stag whose scent we have both picked up.

"What is it about Daniel that you don't like?" I demand, turning Damon around and stare deep into his black eyes, eyes that are the same colour as my own.

"I picked up some vibes from him, don't ask me what. But it's just that I don't trust him." Damon answers, looking back into my black eyes.

"What are you saying?" still staring deep into his eyes, I stare him out, making him look away.

"I'm saying, did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe Daniel was the one who killed Isabelle?" Damon continues to look ahead of him.

"The thought never even crossed my mind." I reply. "And besides, what motive would Daniel have had to kill Isabelle? I mean Daniel loved Isabelle just as much as he did me."

This time Damon looks at me.

"All I'm saying is to be careful that Bonnie doesn't end up dead like in her last life."

"If anyone even _tries _to kill Bonnie, then I'll kill them." I reply savagely.

"By the way, you never said what Daniel had been doing when Isabelle decided to fed in 1888." Damon looks at me sternly.

"Daniel and I went to bed about fifteen minutes after Isabelle left." I reply.

"Hmmmm." Damon answers.

"But now that I think about it, I woke up about an hour before Inspector Abberline came to deliver the news about Isabelle and Daniel wasn't there. He left a note saying that he'd gone out to feed as well." I reply, looking off at middle distance remembering the scene over a century previously. "You don't think that Daniel went and killed Isabelle when he was that length, do you?"

"I think that's what he _did _do." Damon answers. Suddenly the stag finally comes out.

_*Let's go hunt some stag* _Damon's mental voice rings in my head.

We both attack the stag at the same time, and drink our fill of blood.

After which we both go back into the mansion to find Stefan tied up and unconscious with the others, the only thing is I can't see either Daniel or Bonnie anywhere.

*                           *                           *                          *                          *              *

A/N: Ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen next? Will Marie and her brothers find Daniel and Bonnie? _Was _Daniel the one to kill Isabelle? Find out next time in the next chapter of 'Marie.' Boy I wish my older brother was as protective over me as Damon is with Marie.


	10. Ch 9: Preparations

**_RoseWood1: _**I'm told by one of my new male friends that I'm really pretty…gorgeous in fact, but that's just what he says. You don't really like Daniel? I like him, but then again, he's my character. I know you love Bonnie, I'm not really fussed on her, but I think she's all right. I hope I haven't waited too long to update this time, sorry about last time. ;) 

**_Thea101: _**Pigging out on popcorn eh? Have fun with that. I think that nice guys can turn nasty. They might be nice for a while, until they get bored with you, then they show their true colours. ;)

**_Leiska: _**Hi honey. No, I won't keep you waiting. See I've updated quicker than I usually do with this story.

**_Therasa Silvernite: _**Well, I wouldn't go as far as saying that he's possessive for monogamy, but then again, he might. Thanks for reviewing by the way. ;)

A/N: Guess what? This story is almost coming to an end. In about another two to three chapters' time it will be. Marie gets a little aggressive in this chapter by the way…you could say a bit p***ed off!! Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope to get more reviews soon. ;)

Part 9: Preparations.

"Stefan!" I cry, going over and fall on me knees beside my twin. I pull out the six inch blade that I carry in my right knee high leather boot, and cut his ropes, I pull the duct tape off Stefan's mouth. Damon is over untying Elena, Meredith and Matt.

"Stefan?" I ask, shaking him slightly. When he doesn't wake up I slap him hard on the side of the face, leaving a red handprint.

"Stefan!" he finally wakes up and looks around himself. "What happened?" I ask, his green eyes settling on mine. My eyes are undoubtedly the same shade of green that his are, if not a bit darker.

"I…I…got hit on the head." Stefan replies, rubbing the back of his head, where there is probably a bump.

"Did Daniel attack you?" Damon asks, looking Stefan in the eye, while untying the last of the ropes on Matt.

"I don't know. I was hit from behind." He looks around himself, and then back at me. "Where _is_ Daniel? And Bonnie?" he asks.

"I have no idea." I reply. I too look around the room, and for the first time, I see a white envelope sitting on the chair that Bonnie and I shared. I walk over to it and see my name written on the front in spiky, but elegant writing.

I rip the envelope and read the note inside. The paper has a crest on it; a shield with a black panther holding it up on one side and a leopard holding the other side, in the middle of the shield is two birds: a golden eagle and a hawk. My crest, the one that Daniel and I share. The note reads:

Marie- 

_If you want to see your beloved again, meet me in the graveyard in Fell's Church. I think we can settle this disagreement like civilised people. Bring your beloved's friends and your two brothers, I wish to see the infamous Damon Salvatore. If you are not in Fall's Church at the graveyard by midnight tonight…well let's just say you'll be all alone again. By the way, I will _never _forgive you for what you have done to me._

_See you at midnight._

_-D._

_Bastardo__! _I think to myself. _I'll kill you Daniel._ I crumple the piece of paper in my fist. Then I turn and walk out of the room and upstairs. I take my clothes off and get changed into something else. Before, I was wearing a black suit, but now I am wearing black leather trousers, a short black leather top, black leather boots and my long black leather duster. All of these are Italian cut leather.

I pull my long black hair into a single long braid, I tie it with a black hair tie, and I put a black crow's feather through the elastic.

I put on a pair of dark sunglasses, and hide quite a few knives. I turn around to pick up my leather duster when both Damon and Stefan walk into my room. My back is to them.

"Nice tattoo." Damon comments, seeing the tattoo of four dragons on the small of my back. Two ordinary dragons are holding a circle, one dragon is dark green, and the other is red. Inside the circle are two Chinese dragons, one white and one blood red. These dragons are in the shape of the yin yang symbol, each holding a ball; the white dragon is holding a blood red ball, and the blood red dragon is holding a white ball. The two ordinary dragons, complete with wings, are breathing fire.

"Thank you." I say, still with my back to them. I strap a samurai sword on my back, and then put on my leather duster; the sword is now hidden.

"You're dressed to kill." Stefan says. "Look's like you've seen a few wars."

"Three hundred. Not including Vietnam, I never really liked the country." I say, turning around and heading for the door. I pause in the doorway and look at my brothers.

"Well?" I ask. Damon and Stefan exchange a glance.

"Well what?" Damon asks. I roll my eyes at them.

"I swear, you're both blonds really, and you just dye your hair black." They both look at me is if I've gone nuts. I sigh before answering them. 

"Are you coming?" 

"Uh…where to?" Damon asks.

"Back to Fell's Church, we have to meet Daniel there at the graveyard for midnight." I reply.

"Do we have to?" Stefan moans.

"Yes, you have to." I say, turning my back and walk out the bedroom door, the other two follow closely behind.

"No guns?" Matt asks, seeing my hidden weapons when my duster billows out.

"I prefer fighting sticks, knives and swords." I reply, attaching another knife to my arm on a spring mechanism.

"Why?" Elena asks.

"Well, you can't control the amount of pain inflicted my a bullet, but you can with a knife, sword or fighting stick." I reply dryly.

"You sound like an expert." Meredith comments.

"I have experience in things like this. I am also an expert in using my body as a weapon." I reply, grabbing the keys to my four by four and ushering my guests out the door. We all climb into my black Jeep, and I speed off towards Fell's Church.

We get there about an hour later, only another hour and a half before midnight. I park the Jeep as far as I can go, and then we all walk the rest of the way to the ruined church. The others sit on the remainders of the walls, or beside the Fells' tomb, but I pace back and forth, waiting for my lover to show up.

At midnight exactly, I see two figures walking towards the ruined church, one male and one female, they are both clutching onto one another. They reach us a few minutes later.

"Let her go Daniel." I say, putting the last five hundred odd years into my voice.

Daniel just minutely shakes his head, and clutches onto Bonnie even tighter.

Bonnie looks ill; her face is paler than usual. She is swaying on her feet, as her head flops to the side, I can make out two faint puncher wounds on her throat.

"Daniel! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" I scream, launching myself towards him and Bonnie.

"Marie!" I hear, I stop dead in my tracks and look around. The voice is female, powerful and menacing. And it is vaguely familiar.

"I brought you here, to witness the death of you beloved." The voice says. I look around and finally see the owner of the voice. The figure is about my height, long blond hair and hard, cold emerald eyes.

All at once I remember a tavern in Ireland, back in the seventeen hundreds. A waitress coming up to me and I rip her throat out. I make her a vampire, and she makes her ten-year-old son one as well. Her child going around and blabbing to the town's folk about being a vampire, killing children and adults alike.

I killed the demon child, and I staked his mother. But I must not have killed her, for that woman is now the one standing in front of me, holding both Daniel and Bonnie by the throat, and grinning savagely at me.

"Damara!" I hiss, earning a pointed toothed smile.

"Marie." She says pleasantly. "I see you've come to die with your vampire lover. And your vermin girlfriend!"

I growl low in my throat.

"Ah, ah, ah." Damara taunts, shaking her head at me. "I'll kill Isabelle, just as I killed her in her last life."

*                                  *                                 *                          *                           *

A/N: Ooh! So it _wasn't _Daniel who killed Isabelle before. And by the way, Damara was supposed to call Bonnie Isabelle; she doesn't know that her name nowadays is Bonnie, just in case you thought that I had meant to say Bonnie. Find out what happens in the next chapter of Marie.


	11. Ch 10: Confrontations and Epilogue

**_Leiska: _**Hey Hun, I've decided to update my story as a way to help me forget about HIM! It's worked a little bit, but I'm still hurt. Anyways, I try to make my stories different than what people expect by rereading my stories and thinking what the reviewers would think is going to happen, then I change it to something different. Hope to see another review soon? Love you to. ;)

**_Jez101: _**That's okay, review when you want to. I just haven't been in the mood to update my stories. Glad to know you still like this story. ;)

**_RoseWood1: _**Yeah, I'm so gorgeous that my boyfriend dumped me on Mother's Day. MEN! I'm turning lesbian because men are complete assholes! Glad to know that Daniel's growing on you, he's been growing on me too. Anyways hope to get a review from you soon? ;)

**_Thea101: _**Yeah, you do seem to be eating a lot when you review. Oh well! Sorry about that review I gave you for "Tangled" I don't think I put down how much I liked that chapter. If I didn't then I'm sorry, I really loved that chapter. Keep up the good work, and I'll see you in "The Next Generation of Daybreak" when I update it. I'm currently typing the next chapter out, and I'm doing another story to that series, it's based on Daybreak before the kids grew up. So look out for it, it's called "Princess of Darkness." ;)

**_Sad to say that this is the end of "Marie" not the character, but the story. I've put the Epilogue in this chapter as well because I made chapter 10 a little it short, so to make it longer, I stuck the Epilogue at the end. I would make chapter 10 longer, but I'm just not feeling too good. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. ;)_**

Part 10: Confrontations.

"You killed Isabelle?" I ask, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I killed her because _you _killed Liam. You killed my baby." Damara hisses, her expression turning savage.

"I killed you, why aren't you dead?" I point out.

"When you staked me, you narrowly missed my heart. The Original, Klaus, came and took me some place safe. He took care of me and nursed me back to health. So to speak." Damara replies dreamily. "So when I healed, I went looking for you. So that I would do the same thing to you, as you did with my Liam. It was 1888 by the time I found you in London, England. By that time, you had yourself a girlfriend, she never went out without your protection, except for one night. I influenced her to come out to feed by herself, and when she did, I drove a stake home. Right through her black little heart." Damara finishes with a sneer.

"I was going after _you_, but when Inspector Abberline came and broke the news that Isabelle was dead, you left before I had a chance to follow you. A hundred and some years later, I heard that Klaus's little…insane white kitten had come here, to Fells Church. She had been keeping an eye on your two brothers." At this, Damara looks at both Damon and Stefan. "Then I heard about the big Original himself coming here, your little floozy's friend took Klaus away somewhere. I watched Damon go into the woods, and _that's _where I found **_you!_** I knew I couldn't wait any longer, I saw that your dearly departed girlfriend had somehow been reincarnated, so I decided to kidnap her and your ex fiancé. And so here we are, and here you'll die along with your brothers, your lovers, and your friends." 

Damara throws Daniel and Bonnie to the side and comes after me, Damara has never been any match for me, and the missing two centuries hasn't changed her. She lunges at me, but I sidestep her. We fight for about twenty minutes, in that time; I have a couple of broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. Damara on the other hand is lying almost dead.

Rule number one in fighting, _never _fight when you are fuelled on anger, it doesn't work. I walk over to Damara's mangled body and pull my samurai sword from my back, in one swish; I sever Damara's head. I reach down and pull off her lapis lazuli ring and put it in my pocket. I walk over to the remains of the crumbling wall, and sit down; I am hardly out of breath. Both Bonnie and Daniel come and sit on either side of me, Bonnie puts her head on my shoulder and in turn, I put my head on top of hers.

Damon, Stefan and the rest sit on either the ruined walls, or in Damon's case, perched on the open tomb of Honoria and Thomas Fell. The silence is bliss, until Damon breaks it.

"Who the hell was she, by the way?" he raises one elegant eyebrow at me.

"Some bitch I foolishly made into a vampire back in the early seventeen hundreds, when Daniel and I lived in County Galway in Ireland." I reply sighing. I stroke Bonnie's curls, she stirs a little, but she has fallen asleep. I must be more comfortable than I thought.

All of us wait until dawn before moving, as soon as the sun comes up, Damara's mangled and headless body burns to ash, as well as her head.

After that, we all pile into my jeep and I drive everyone to his or her own houses, and then take Damon, Stefan and Elena back to my mansion, where we all flop down on the furniture in my family room, and most of us fall asleep. Damon is the only one to remain awake.

Epilogue.

_A very old friend came by today,_

_Coz he was telling everyone in town,_

_Of the love that he just found._

_And Marie's the name, of his latest flame._

_He talked and talked, and I heard him say,_

_That she had the longest, blackest hair,_

_The prettiest green eyes anywhere._

_And Marie's the name, of his latest flame._

_Though I smiled, the tears inside were a burnin',_

_I wished him luck, and then he said good-bye,_

_A he was gone, but still his words kept returnin',_

_What else was there for me to do, but cry?_

_Would you believe, that yesterday,_

_Thie girl was in my arms and swore to me,_

_She'd be mine eternally?_

_And Marie's the name, of his latest flame._

_Though I smiled, the tears inside were a burnin',_

_I wished him luck, and then he said good-bye,_

_A he was gone, but still his words kept returnin',_

_What else was there for me to do, but cry?_

_Would you believe, the yesterday, _

_This girl was in my arms, and swore to me,_

_She'd be mine eternally?_

_And Marie's the name, of his latest flame._

_Yeah, Marie's the name, of his latest flame._

_Oh, Marie's the name, of his latest flame._

_Yeah, Marie's the name, of his latest flame._

I am listening to the sounds of the King himself, Mr. Elvis Presley. I have been a devoted fan for years, ever since he first came out back in the early nineteen hundreds. I had met him once or twice in person. Actually I have a photograph of him and me framed upstairs in my bedroom. It is my pride and joy; nobody is allowed to touch it, for I fear that someone might break it. My favourite song is Wooden Heart, next to that is the song playing five minutes ago, called "Marie's the name (latest flame)." Actually, Elvis sung that song for me.

I am downstairs in the family room, listening to Elvis blasting from my surround sound speakers. It is approximately three in the afternoon, the following day. Damon is sitting one of my many armchairs reading my _Dracula _book by Bram Stoker. Stefan and Elena are lying down on my three-seated couch, completely absorbed in each other. 

Earlier on this morning I had visitors, they were, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Meredith's boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman. Alaric and Meredith are talking quietly to one another in a corner. Matt is in the game room playing air hockey with Daniel, and Bonnie is curled up in the loveseat she shares with me.

Wise man say, only fools rush in.

_But I can't help, falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you._

I've always been a sucker for this song as well. I have bought all of Elvis's songs on CDs. I have them on records as well, but CDs are coming into fashion now. I also have a lot of Elvis merchandise as well. All of these things are worth hundreds, if not _thousands _of dollars. I visit _Graceland _frequently, it was the home of Elvis Presley, now it's a sort of museum, but other people prefer to call it a shrine to Elvis.

"What are you gonna do with Bonnie?" Stefan asks, turning his head so that it flops to the side of the couch.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Are you going to continue to live here until Bonnie wants to leave, or…" he lets the sentence trail.

"What do you want to do Bonnie?" I ask my beloved redhead.

"I'll wait until I'm eighteen, which will be in a month's time. Then if it's okay, I'd like to move in here with you?" she sleepily replies.

"That's fine by me." I reply, giving her a peck on the forehead.

It's settled then. As soon as it comes to the end of July, Bonnie will move in with Daniel and me. Damon asked me this morning before everyone else woke up, if it was okay for him to stay too. Naturally I said yes, Stefan and Elena are staying here for a while, and then they say they need to be free of bad memories. So they'll be moving on sometime, but hopefully not anytime soon. I need to catch up with my twin.

Can't you see I love you? 

_Please don't break my heart in two?_

_That's not hard to do, Coz I don't have a wooden heart._

_And if you say good-bye_

_Then I know that I would cry,_

_Maybe I would die,_

_Coz I don't have a wooden heart._

_There's no strings upon this love of mine,_

_It was always you from the start._

_Treat me nice, treat me good,_

_Threat me like you really should,_

_Coz I'm not made of wood,_

_And I don't have a wooden heart._

(Continues in German)

_There's no strings upon this love of mine, _

_It was always you from the start._

(Continues in German from "Treat me nice" until "coz I'm not made of wood.")

Coz I don't have a wooden heart.

The End.

*                                   *                              *                          *                      *         

A/N: Sorry if this last part's a pile of crap; I'm in a crappy mood so that's the way it turned out. Anyways, I would just like to thank all those people who reviewed this story; I wouldn't have continued it without you. Look out for my other two fanfics: "Princess of Darkness" and "Eyes of a lover."

I would like to thank the following people:

Thea101 

**_Leiska_**

**_Jez101_**

**_RoseWood1_**

**_ML Redfern_**

**_Therasa Silvernite_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Arrylle Gamere_**


End file.
